Mi Diosa
by RavenMore
Summary: La hierba verde, un agradable atardecer, el sonido apacible del agua fresca de un rio... y dos jovenes de corazones inocentes mirando el atardecer. Toda una serie de sentimientos encontrados en sus miradas pueden salir a la luz. Todas a la vez.


**Mi diosa**

* * *

**Summary:** La hierba verde, un agradable atardecer, el sonido apacible del agua fresca de un rio... y dos jovenes de corazones inocentes mirando el atardecer. Toda una serie de sentimientos encontrados en sus miradas pueden salir a la luz. Todas a la vez.

**Disclaimer:** Solo la historia es mia, lo demas es de SNK Playmore.

**Genre:** Romance/Poetry

* * *

En una zona relativamente aislada, alejada de los grandes centros urbanos, se encuentra algo parecido aun pequeño dojo, en el cual, a las afueras de el se encontraba un joven, vestido con un traje de entrenamiento, de una manera realmente ardua. En vez de la correcta coordinacion entre cuerpo y mente que se requiere, el simplememente se dedicaba a destrozar lo que se le pusiera en su camino. Queria desgastar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos y aculudados alo largo del tiempo, tanto en sus ilusiones como en sus sueños.

Justo cuando despues de dar una serie de tres patadas en el aire y alzarse en el aire dano otras tantas patadas hacia arriba para finalmente aterrizar, salen del aparente dojo un par de pre adolescentes acompañados de un anciano, quienes al parecer van de viaje:

_-Hermano, vamos a ir a un viaje de retiro, no te parece genial?_

El nombrado ni siquiera responde, simplemente respira hondo, para recuperar el aire perdido en el movimiento.

_-Hey, de perdido di algo, no ves que este mocoso te habla con todo el animo del mundo y tu te comportas como un..._

_-Basta,_ interviene el anciano. _Kensou, puedo hablar un momento contigo?_

_-Si, maestro,_ dice mientras ambos se retiran hacia el interior del dojo, dejando a los preadolescentes afuera.

_-Te ocurre, algo, no es asi?_

_-No, maestro, no me ocurre nada._

_-A quien crees que engañas?_ Pregunta el anciano con una expresion seria en el rostro, ante lo cual el joven suspiro derrotado. Nunca podria engañarlo.

_-Supongo que la razon de tu estado es la misma de siempre... Y no digas que no, te he criado como a un hijo, se lo que te pasa._

_-Ah..._ lanza un suspiro, _maestro, no se que hacer. No siento animos de nada, quisiera al mismo tiempo desgarrarme el alma y borrar mi mente. Creo que por esta vez no voy con ustedes._

_-Te entiendo... te entiendo. Solo, por favor, ya no te exigas tanto en el entrenamiento, relajate, medita... trata de descansar por hoy. Es lo mejor para tu cuerpo y mente por el momento. Entendido?_

_-Por supuesto, maestro, de antemano gracias,_ dice mientras el anciano se va a encontrar con los otros jovenes para partir a las montañas y volver la proxima semana.

Despues de unos minutos, en lo que los tres personajes susodichos partieron definitivamente del lugar, Kensou se quedo solo, meditando... pero no conforme a lo que le habia dicho su maestro, sino en la verdadera razon de su existir, aquella persona que lo hacia vivir y morir a la vez, al unico ser que le provocaba todas esas reacciones, a la unica dueña de su mente y corazon:

_-Athena... no se si pueda amarte algun dia, por completo, tal y como mi ser lo desea. Pero no puedo olvidarte. Si supieras lo que siento... mi diosa._

* * *

El ambiente que se nos muetra a los ojos es idilico: el sol de verano se refleja en las montañas, las cuales sirven de telon de fondo para la escena que se muestra: un prado completamente verde, un rio de agua cristalina fluyendo libremente, el trino de las aves resonando en el aire, y... un joven vestido de manera casual reflexionando sobre que es lo que deberia de hacer con su vida, sobre si simplemente dejar a sus sentimientos internos como a una uva despues de un lagar, completemente aplastado, o confesar lo que lleva acarreando por años y que por simple cobardia no ha sido capaz de confesar a los cuatro vientos.

_"No se que hacer, simplemente la amo. Pero... no soy digno de merecerla. Creo que esa ha sido la razon por la cual no he tenido la oportunidad de decirle nada. Siento que es hora de arrancarla por completo de mi corazon... En que estoy pensando? Lo he intentado tantas veces y es imposible. Quisiera a veces dejar de ser su mejor amigo, aunque fuera por un momento y decir: Te amo, Athena, desde el momento en que te conoci. Eso es lo unico que quiero: amarte... hasta la eternidad."_

Mientras tanto, se va aproximando al dojo una persona recien llegada,quien al inicio se sorprende de no hallar a nadie, ya que nomalmente hay un continuo movimiento alli de los cuatro ocupantes que habitan alli constantemente. Sin embargo, despues de dejar las cosas en su respectivo cuarto, observa lacia la ventana y alccanza a divisar a una persona, recostada en la hierba verde, mientras al parecer divisa el atardecer.

_"Que extraño, Kensou divisando el atardecer? Normalmente lo que hace a estas horas es comer hasta casi dejar sin provisiones el dojo, pero... ahora no. Ademas siento sus vibraciones muy debiles, casi imperceptibles. Algo le ocurre al pobre... Tengo que ir, espero poder ayudar. No me gusta verlo tan afligido, sea cual sea la razon"._

Despues de un momnto de relativa calma y despues de sus depresivos pensamientos, Kensou se habia quedado dormido sobre la hierba. Lo unico que queria era descansar, olvidarse de todo, sobre todo si se trataba de la chica que, a pesar de ser lo que lo mantenia con vida, a la vez le arrebataba su ser interior. Sin embargo, ni siquiera alli podia tener su alma en paz: una diosa con un arco y flecha, vestida de blanco virginal y cabello color purpura, se aparecia ante sus ojos, tras lo cual esta le acariciaba los labios, lenta y suavamente, para posteriormente...

_-Ahh..._ no pudo terminar de ver el sueño, ya que sintio un leve y suave contacto, que fue lo que le hizo reaccionar. Aunque lo que vio en el sueño no fue nada comparado con lo que llego a tener en frente de sus ojos:

Una chica, vestida con una blusa roja y unos jeans, ademas de un largo cabello color purpura, hacia acto de presencia delante de sus ojos. Si de por si Athena era hermosa en cuanto a lo exterior, lo que Kensou etaba viendo en ese momento era... algo que nunca esperaria ver: los rayos del atardecer la hacian lucir aun mas bella, combinada con el agua del rio corriendo libremente y el trino de las aves, le daban una vision... gloriosa, simplemente de una diosa.

_-Hola Kensou, te pasa algo?_ Pregunta con inocencia.

_-Ah, no, ah... estoy bien,_ dice rapidamente saliendo del trance de la vision. _Eh, hola Athena, como has estado? Crei que vendrias hasta una semana mas tarde._

_-Ah, no. Hubo unas fallas tecnicas y no hubo mas que cancelar los ultimos conciertos de la gira. Solo que, tengo una duda: porque no hay nadie en el dojo?_ regunta mientras se acuesta con el en la hierba.

_-Ah, eso. Se fueron a un retiro. Y sabes como es el maestro con eso de la concentracion y todo lo relacionado._

_-Y tu te quedaste para no hacer nada de entrenamento?_ dice mientras cruza los brazos y lo observa con una mirada suspicaz.

_-No, no, no es eso. En esta ocasion me quede debido a que como el maestro ha notado el intenso entrenamiento al que me he sometido, decidio que descansara por esta ves. Acaso no se nota?_

_-Bueno, de hecho si,_ dice mientras trata de ocultar su sonrojo. _Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa._

_-Y que es?_

_-A estas horas, estarias comiendote todo lo que haya en el ojo para comer, pero ahora, nada. Ademas, siento tus vibraciones muy debiles. Que es lo que te ocurre?_

_-Ahhh. No lo entenderias. Es algo... complicado._

_-Por favor,puedes decirmelo. Soy tu mejor amiga. No va a ocurrir nada malo._

_-Es que... no se si deba decirtelo..._

_-Andale, dimelo. Por favor._

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kensou se hubiera mantenido firme y no cederia ante nada ni nadie, por mas que le costara la vida. Sin embargo, ese "por favor" en la voz de Athena, era simplemente irresistible. No podia hacer mas que ceder ante las suplicas... de su diosa.

_-Es una chica,_ dijo asi sin pensar mas.

_-Una chica?_ Pregunta frunciendo levemente el ceño.

_-Si, una chica,_ dice mientras trata mantener la serenidad y de idear una forma de como poder al fin, confesar sus sentimientos. _"Ahora o nunca",_ penso.

_-Y... como es ella?_ Pregunta en un tono un poco mas bajo de lo habitual, empezandose a hacerse a la idea de que su mejor amigo... quizas, empezaria una nueva vida.

_-A ella... la conoci hace un tiempo. Ella es... la mejor que he visto, lo juro,_ dice mientras Athena, ya con un poco de angustia, empieza a pensar sobre la posible identidad de la chica:

_"Quien es esa? Tengo que saber la identidad de ella, por mas que... me duela hasta el alma. Si, me duele. Pero tengo que aceptarlo, es su decision, no importa que ella termine siendo Hinako o Malin."_

_-Ella es... la alegria andante, lo que hace, lo hace bien, siempre me anima a seguir adelante, su sonrisa, es mi completa felicidad..._

_-Si, si, ya entendi,_ interrumpe un poco molesta, _dime quien es?_

_-Ella, ella... de hecho ya llego, quiero presentartela,_ dice mientras se levanta y le extiende la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras avanzan rumbo hacia un sitio:

_-El rio? No veo a nadie aqui._

_-No la ves, aun. Mientras llega, mira el agua._

_-Que?_

_-Por favor, mira el agua,_ repite Kensou, a lo que ella finalmente accedio.

Mientras observa fijamente una imagen: su reflejo en el agua, escucha una voz, tranquila, calmada y serena decir:

_-Ya esta aqui._

_-Que? Donde esta?_ Pregunta rapidamente, despues de haber sido sacada del trance.

_-No la viste?_

_-No._

_-Ya esta aqui. La puedes ver... en el agua._

Athena quedo aun mas intrigada, pero al volver a ver el rio y el reflejo, entendio toda la verdad: en el reflejo del agua simplemente se observaba a una persona: a ella misma.

_-So... so... soy yo?_

_-Si, Athena, eres tu. Desde el dia en que te conoci lo fuiste todo para mi. He entegado todo, absolutamente todo, por estar aqui, a tu lado. Cada vez que sabia de tu fama, de tus fans, de los chismes, me molestaba tanto, que llegue a odiar las revistas de espectaculos. Si, no podia dejar de pensar en ti, no puedo, y no quiero hacerlo, porque si de algo estoy seguro en mi vida es que... te amo, Athena._

Simplemente no podia creer esta confesion que acababa de escuchar. Ya se habia hecho a la idea de que el nomas la veria como amiga, sin siquiera sospechar que el se desgarraba el alma cada vez que la veia partir. No sabia exactamente que decir, asi que dejo que su corazon tomara el control de la situacion: procediendo a acercarse a el, y tal como tanto lo habia apreciado en sus sueños mas inocentes, unir sus labios con los suyos.

Kensou, por su parte, no lo podia creer. Finalmente se le habia declarado a la chica de todos y cada uno de sus sueños, y esta, en vez de rechazarlo, lo procedio a besar como si el Apocalipsis estuviera alli y no hubiera mañana. Era aun mejor que lo soñado.

Despues de terminar por separar sus labios debido a la falta de aire, se proceden a mirarse directo a los ojos, señal del amor que se guardaron durante tanto tiempo:

-Te amo, pronuncio suavemente Athena.

La unica respuesta que recibio, fue un nuevo beso, con el cual no hacian falta mas palabras: su nueva vida empezaba el dia de hoy.

* * *

**Y que les parece? Si, se que no les dije quien era el otro personaje, era para crear la incertidumbre. Por cierto, es Kensou... ya a que horas les digo verdad?**

**A quienes lo dedujeron, felicidades, y a quienes no, ni modo: ya leyeron esto. Jajajajaja.**

**Por cierto, habran notado que esta parte fue muy al estilo de ellos: inocente y dulce. Diganme por review si quieren algo mas... como decirlo: intenso, digamos casi rayando en rated M de esta pareja... si, se que casi siempre corrompo a pairings inocentes, como Phineas e Isabella, Ash y Elizabeth, o Leonardo y Karai... Ok, los ultimos dos no son tan inocentes, pero uds, me entienden.**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews, saludos.**


End file.
